A New Me
by XoXoXR5XoXoX
Summary: Kagome has finally had it. Inuyasha has again comparred her to kikyo but it was the last. kagome leaves and seals the well until three years later the well opens up again. Is kagome coming back to the feudal era? sorry summarry sucks but the story is really good. Sessh/ kag story with kikyo bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Going Home**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters.**

***Normal POV***

"She can shoot properly, she is stronger than you, you always have to have someone save you, you are nothing compared to kikyo, you aren't even pretty, you are just a stupid ugly shard detector!" yell Inuyasha. He was again comparing her to kikyo because kagome wanted to go home and again inuyasha had to make a big deal out of it. So, Kagome with tears in her eyes said "fine if that's how you really feel then I'm leaving"

And with that she 'sat' inuyasha to keep him from running after her and ran off to the well and sealed it to prevent anyone from entering to her era aka inuyasha.

***Back in the Feudal Era* **

After the spell had worn off inuyasha ran after her intent on bring her back, but when he jumped in he was thrown back by a huge barrier. Not thinking clearly he tried everything to break the barrier but nothing he did seemed to work. Instead he ran off into the woods and in the direction he smelt kikyo, he was going to ask her to join the group instead and 'besides' he thought 'she will be so much more use full than kagome.' So with that thought he jumped down and a few feet away from him was kikyo. He walked up to he and said " kikyo would you join my group?" "but what about my stupid copy?" kikyo asked. "don't worry about her she is gone and she sealed the well so she won't be coming back." Inuyasha replied with a smirk. And with that said kikyo agreed and they did things for hours on end that I cannot mention.

When both kikyo and inuyasha did go back to camp they were meat with a sleeping shippo and a worried sango and miroku, inuyasha then said "kagome went home and sealed the well so I asked kikyo to join are group because she is the only other one who can see the jewel and if anyone has a problem with that then feel free to leave the group." No one said anything so he and kikyo just jumped into a tree and went to sleep as did the rest of them.

**Authors Note: sorry for it being short but I promise my next chapter will be a lot longer and please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

A New Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters.**

*******Authors POV***

*** 1 Year Later***

Everyone was sitting in kaede's hut including Sesshomaru's group who were there discussing whether or not to let Sesshomaru join the Inuyasha group when shippo and Rin made a mad dash out of the hut and towards the well. When the got there, a blue light erupted out of the well and they witnessed someone getting out of the well. The person had on a pair of light brown skinny jeans, a loose black off the shoulder long sleeved top and underneath it was a black tank top, she also wore black knee high, high heeled boots. Her sapphire eyes had dark purple eye shadow, black eye liner, mascara and her lips were slightly pink but were covered in gloss. She had long raven hair that ended a little above her waist. she had with her a red backpack, **( It's** **similar to the yellow one kagome uses in the show.) **a bow and some arrowsand she also carried two swords at her hip. Shippo and Rin instantly new who it was so they ran to her yelling

"Kagome, kagome, your back, we missed you so much!" They then jumped into her arms and tackled her to the ground.

"I missed you guys too" a giggling kagome said

Shippo then turned to her and said "kagome why did you leave, did you not like it here?"

"No shippo, it's just that I had to go and finish up high school and do something's in my time but don't worry it wasn't that I didn't like it here." said kagome

"Kagome we are just glad to have you back" said Rin

"Me to" said kagome while hugging Rin and shippo.

Just then the rest of the gang and Sesshomaru's group entered the clearing and everyone just froze in their spots upon what they came across. The first to break out of their trance was Inuyasha and him being the idiot he is just had to go and ruin the moment.

"Who are you wench?" asked Inuyasha even though he clearly knew who it was he just couldn't believe that she was back.

Before kagome could say anything though, someone else answered for her.

"Fool use your nose" said Sesshomaru "it's good to see you again miko."

"Like wise Sesshomaru." said kagome

"Kagome" said Inuyasha "what are you doing here?"

" I came back to fulfill my job as the shikon miko and collect all the jewel shards as well as aid you guys in naraku's death." said kagome

"You are not the rightful guardian of the jewel I am you are just a mere copy." sneered Kikyo

"No Kikyo, you WERE the jewels protector. I am the shikon miko and the rightful protector of the jewel. You lost your duty when you died." said kagome

"Kikyo is the guardian of the jewel, you are just a stupid wench and you aren't even strong so you can't even be the shikon miko," said Inuyasha

Then fast than anyone could blink kagome had a sword to Inuyasha's neck. There were a collective of gasps from behind them.

"I'd rethink that if I were you, while I was gone I trained and became quite strong and faster and don't you ever question my status as the shikon miko" said kagome

Just then Kikyo pulled back an arrow and had it aimed at kagome.

"You are just a stupid weak little girl, you aren't even worth being my copy or living for that matter" Sneered Kikyo. Kikyo then pulled back the string and released the arrow heading straight for kagome who had not moved one inch. before anyone could move kagome had her hand out with the arrow between two of her fingers.

"Kikyo what have I ever done to you to have you try to kill me?" asked kagome while crushing the arrow that was in her grasp.

" " answered Kikyo.

"Oh, I see so you just hate me because I AM stronger than you and that you are going to be living in MY shadow. Huh, is that it Kikyo?" said kagome.

"Well, before this goes spinning out of control how about we all head back to kaede's hut and talk there." said the voice of reason Miroku. And with that said kagome sheathed her sword and started making her way back to the hut with everyone in tow.

**Authors Note: sorry for not updating soon and for any grammar or spelling mistakes that I may have made and I am also sorry that it is short, I promise as I go along the chapters will increase in length. I also have another story called Hanyou Love and I'd love for you guys to check it. So, PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Until next time, Sydney :)**


	3. Chapter 3

A New Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, but I so wish I did, but anyways on with the chapter. PS: this chapter is dedicated to one of my friends.**

***Authors POV***

When they all entered the hut kagome was swept up into a big hug by kaede, Sango, and Miroku and surprisingly one from Sesshomaru.

"Welcome back child we all missed you very much." said kaede

"I missed all you guys as well, all I did was think about the feudal era while I was gone." said kagome

"I missed you too Lady Kagome." said a still hugging her Miroku

"I missed you also Miroku, but if you don't let me go I might just pass out from lack of air." said kagome

"Oh sorry Lady Kagome." said Miroku while releasing her

"Miroku, I told you before not to call me lady kagome it makes me feel old." said kagome

"Oh right, sorry kagome." said a sheepish looking Miroku

"Its fine, so how about we sit and I will tell you all you want to know." said kagome

After everyone was sitting and was served tea Sango was the first to speak up.

"So I think I'll speak for everyone when I ask why did you leave?" asked Sango

Sighing kagome said "well you guys all remember the day I left, well Inuyasha and I got into a big fight because I wanted to go home to restock and see my family but as usual he had to make a big deal out of it, then he decided to bring up how Kikyo was so much better than

me˗˗˗"

"Which she is, I mean you're just a terrible priestess overall." sneered Inuyasha

"Shut it whelp, your clay whore is nothing more than a cheap ugly piece of pottery and the miko is far more superior and powerful than the clay pot, now please continue miko." said Sesshomaru while sending a death glare in both Inuyasha's and Kikyo's direction.

"thank you Sesshomaru, now where was I, ah yes, well Inuyasha continued to insult me and compare me to the walking dead known as Kikyo and how I was weak and stuff like that so I decided that enough was enough and I went back to my time and trained my self in my miko powers, archery, sword fighting and my senses. Said kagome

"Inuyasha how could you!" yelled both shippo and Rin

"Geez Inuyasha do you have a brain in that thing you call a head, oh wait don't answer that." said Sango

"Inuyasha I am disappointed of yee." said kaede while Miroku just shook his head and Jaken actually glared at him.

"What ever now, she can help us with collecting the rest of the jewel shards." said Inuyasha while glaring a kagome while Kikyo who was sitting beside him was reaching for her bow and arrows.

"Oh, whoa, I don't think so I didn't come here just so I can be your wench again." said kagome. All of a sudden an arrow came flying towards kagome but no one was fats enough to do anything. "Kikyo but down your weapons or I will remove them and you permanently." said kagome who was holding the offended arrow between her fingers casually twirling it around like it was nothing.

A collective of gasps were heard.

"Wow kagome where did you learn that?" asked shippo

"As I said before I trained myself back in my time." said kagome

"Wench, you're coming with us." demanded Inuyasha

"I am not, I refuse to do so." said kagome slightly mad

"Look wench you are coming with me whether you like it or-" but Inuyasha was cut off.

"Half-breed you heard her she does not want to travel with the likes of you, she will be traveling with me along with shippo and the rest of my group." said Sesshomaru while sending a death glare his way.

"Like hell she is!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Actually he is right, I'm part of his group." said a slightly bored looking kagome.

"WHAT!"

**Authors Note: cliffy. Sorry it took so long to upload this but I finally got to it after some constant pleading from my friend and cause of that I dedicate this chapter to her (she knows who she is). Well please check out my other stories and also PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Thanks Sydney :)**


End file.
